


Ellie's Mistake

by zaddy_123



Series: Religion [1]
Category: Futa - Fandom, muscle - Fandom, muscular futa - Fandom, stomach bulge - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, All the Way Through Penetration, Anal, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Demon, Devil, Dom/sub, Dominance, Domination, Double Penetration, Equine Penis, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Growth, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Horse cock, Impossible Fit, Inflation, Little angel, Lucifer - Freeform, Mind Break, Muscle, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Penile Spines, Penis Size, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satan - Freeform, Shemale, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Submission, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, all the way through, angel - Freeform, cunt buster, demon futa, double cock, gaped, huge cumshot, monster cock, spiked cock, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: A little angel named Ellie travels down from heaven for the first time. Her mission was to infiltrate a convent and make sure they were preaching to the lord and hadn't been tempted by the devil.Unfortunately, she is tricked by a demon who takes her power and transforms into a muscle futa monster.Ellie is ravaged by the monster demon and is forced to return to God as a failure.
Relationships: female on male - Relationship, futa on female - Relationship - Relationship
Series: Religion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132661
Kudos: 29





	1. Demon bitch

A little young angel is sent down to Earth to do God’s work.  
Her mission: to infiltrate a convent, make sure they are doing God’s work effectively, then to report back to heaven. 

Ellie had beautiful blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She flapped her little wings and landed in LA. Ellie was walking through the streets wearing her white dress with stockings. She didn’t make it half a mile before falling right into a trap.

“Hey there, little lady,” A light skinned woman said. She was 5’4, 5 inches taller than Ellie. The lady had brown eyes, brown curly hair, black painted fingernails, wore a black dress and high heels, “I’m Marcy, and you do not look like you’re from around here.”

“Well I am quite a ways from home, this is my first time in LA,” Ellie said.

“I can see that, wanna come and get a drink with me? I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Okay,” She said. Her father had given her explicit permission to consume substances if it was vital to fitting in, but this little angel had no idea what was coming. 

“So, what’s your name?” Marcy asked.

“I’m Ellie.”

“Nice to meet you, Ellie.”

Ellie followed Marcy down the alley. Marcy opened a door for Ellie and she walked right inside and went down the steps. Inside was a big club, there were tables, a massive dance floor, and a bar, except the lights were off and nobody was home.

“This place is empty,” Ellie said, “There’s not even a bartender,” She narrowed her eyes, Marcy’s milk chocolate skin faded to crimson red, her tale extended from her rear, two black horns emerged from her forehead, her brown eyes faded to yellow, her brown hair faded to black.

Ellie scowled, “You’re not gonna get me, demon scum!” she said, raising her arm, she shot an energy blast out of her hands towards Marcy. It hit the demon right in the chest.

“Aah! Shit!” Marcy said, grabbing her chest and fell to her knees. She breathed heavily, the energy blast had burned through part of her dress, leaving a nasty wound on her chest.

“That was a warning,” Ellie said, “Stand down and I won’t have to put you down.”

“Well, aren’t you a big girl,” Marcy said, getting up into a fighting stance, she brushed herself off. 

“Have it your way,” Ellie said. She extended her arms outward, charging a massive energy blast. She then clapped her hands together, aiming at Marcy. Marcy jumped 10 feet into the air, dodging the energy blast. From the air, she pounced down on her tiny prize, pinning Ellie, face down on the ground.

“You’re so naïve,” Marcy said, putting her mouth next to Ellie’s ear, she inhaled. A white fog came from Ellie’s ear, going right into Marcy’s lungs.

“I could smell you from a mile away and you couldn’t detect my demonic presence when I was standing right next you, and you can’t even put up a decent fight.”

“What the hell is this, why can’t I move?” Ellie asked.

“That’s an obtainment spell, a little demon trick. I’ve waited thousands of years to meet a celestial and take their power, my last fight didn’t go so well, but I guess today’s my lucky, lucky day.”

Ellie whimpered, feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

“What’s wrong little angel, you don’t like your first day on Earth?” She patronized the poor little thing.

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“You’ll see,” Marcy said. She stopped inhaling Ellie’s life force and took a moment for it to kick in. She was intoxicated by it, her yellow eyes dilated.  
“Oh fuck, that feels good,” Marcy said, she clenched her abs and her muscles started to grow. Ellie watched in horror as she saw Marcy’s hand grow. It became thicker, veinier. It grew proportionally to her wrist, which started to thicken as well, hair started growing on it. Her fingernails started to turn into long black claws, 2 inches long.  
“This is amazing!” Marcy said. Her thin demon tail became thicker and longer. Ellie could feel the heat radiating off of the body just inches away from hers.  
“I cannot believe this! Ellie, you have got to check this out,” Marcy exclaimed. Ellie flipped around to face Marcy. In front of her was an 8 foot tall red woman, 600 pounds of pure muscle. Her entire body was red. From behind, massive black bat wings sprouted from her back. Her dress torn around her body, replaced by a black metal bra and a belt around her waist, which was holding up a small black bag that protected her crotch.

“Wow, you’re big,” Ellie said.

“I know right, and I couldn’t have done it without you,” Marcy smiled, “And I know just how to thank you.”

“I feel faint,” Ellie said, holding her head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better,” Marcy said, she clenched her muscles, the red veins popped out, glowing a dim yellow every time her heart pumped blood through them.

“UUUuuuooohhh fuck!” Marcy groaned, she put her hands over the bag on her crotch.”

Ellie raised her eyebrow, “What’s happening?”

“AAHHhahahaha!” Marcy’s groan turned into a laugh, “You’ll see, little angel.”

The black bag started to grow, something inside it was growing. It seemed to be a spherical shape, no a tubular shape, wrapped in a tight ball. Eventually it started to take shape into a thick tube. The bag started to stretch past it’s threshold.

It grew thicker and thicker until Ellie realized what it was. The bag started to tear, revealing a hint of the red growth within.

“Oh no,” Ellie said.

“Oh yeah,” Marcy said. With one last flex, the bag was torn to shreds and the belt fell off. Marcy had grown a 2 and a half foot horse cock, complete with spikes around the head and medial rings. It’s veins grew, bulging with every throb, and every time it throbbed, it swung all over the place, throwing globs of precum everywhere. Underneath her cock were two basketball sized nuts, veins snaking all over them as well.

“No, no please don’t put that in me, I’m a virgin.”

“This is the best day of my life,” Marcy said, “I’m a muscle stud and I’m gonna deflower an angel,” Marcy said. She licked her lips, only her pink tongue was tubular, like a snake. She looked down into Ellie’s eyes, a tear had fallen down her cheek.

“Aw, don’t cry,” Marcy said. Her long tongue came down to wipe the tear away, “Despite the fact that I’m a demon without a soul, I want this to be fun for both of us.”

“You’re a monster,” Ellie said.

“I knew that the day I was born,” Marcy said, her motherly tone quickly changed to anger. Her tongue wrapped around Ellie’s neck, choking her. She went over to the side of the room while holding Ellie. Marcy sat on the floor with against the wall. Ellie gasped and thrashed around, looking at Marcy with terror in her eyes. After Marcy was satisfied with the angel’s suffering, she released her grip on the little angel’s neck and plunged her tongue right into Ellie’s mouth, deepthroating her. Ellie let out a cry. Marcy then lined up her cock with the little girl’s pussy.

“Not my pussy, please don’t!” Ellie begged.

“Here I go!” Marcy said. She planted her cock inside the little angel’s pussy, Ellie gagged from the shock. Marcy hadn’t even bothered to move the little angel’s panties out of the way, she plunged inside, stretching them inside Ellie, who winced with pain. Marcy wiggled around and found an opening. Ellie screamed as her cherry was popped, and then she let out another blood curdling scream as her cervix was broken open, simultaneously, Marcy had torn through the panties she was wearing, which had popped out of her pussy, soaked in juices. Marcy had shredded Ellie’s white dress from the inside, tearing it apart with her stretched out belly bulge. The tattered white cloth fell to the floor.

Ellie squirted all over the horse dick, convulsing with every blast. She tried to pant while her throat was being blocked with a thick tongue. The huge horse cock stretched out her belly, deforming her abdomen, even the spikes could be seen through her silky white flesh. Marcy smiled and thrusted hard, pounding the back of this virgin’s womb. The horse cock bulge inside of her disappeared and reappeared with each massive thrust as she pulled all the way out and thrusted all the way back in.

Ellie let out another scream, but something else started happing, her pussy was soaked.  
Marcy sniffed the air, then looked down at the girls mound, “I knew you’d be getting off to this bitch.”

Ellie said nothing. Pussy juice and precum started flying everywhere with every smack her ass made on Marcy’s big balls. Ellie’s mind went blank as she reached her fourth orgasm. The dozens of spikes simultaneously scraping the inside of her pussy was a sensation like no other. Meanwhile she was still being deepthroated by the giant pink tongue. Marcy pulled it out and wrapped it around her throat again.

“I know what you need,” Marcy said. She lined up her demon tail with Ellie’s ass and gave no warning as she pushed it inside.

“Oh GAAAhhahaa!” Ellie cried, “I HATE YOU!!” she screamed. Ellie thrashed again with another insane orgasm.

“I know you’re enjoying this bitch,” Marcy said, feeling the inside of the little angel’s stomach.

“I’m about to cum, angel bitch,” Marcy said. She switched from cowgirl to missionary. Placing Ellie’s back on the floor. Marcy grabbed Ellie’s arms and forced them on the floor, preventing her from thrashing around. Marcy then moved her knees over Ellie’s legs, pinning her down completely. 

“Look at me,” Marcy ordered. Ellie didn’t comply.

“LOOK AT ME!!” Marcy said, using her tongue wrapped around Ellie’s neck to force her to make eye contact, “I want to look you in the eyes when I cum.”

She pulled her cock out all the way, leaving Ellie’s pussy with a plop. Ellie looked at her with anticipation, and Marcy smiled. She then thrusted as hard as she could, planting her cock as deep as demonly possible, instantly tearing through her broken cervix and hitting the back of her angel womb. Ellie could hear the muffled churn as Marcy’s cock kept filling her up, “gug, gug, gug.” Marcy’s balls throbbed and rocked.

She kept on shooting her sperm inside the tight little angel. Every time she did, Ellie’s belly expanded slightly. Marcy looked down in bliss at her little cock slut. With every spurt, Ellie became more and more woozy, her rolled back into her head a little with every shot. Marcy smiled pulled out and with one last big thrust, she unloaded her 24th spurt of cum, each spurt coming in at more than 3 cups of cum, she unpinned Ellie and slowly pulled her cock out of Ellie’s pussy and her tail out of Ellie’s ass. Her womb was inflated to the size of a barrel, a stream of sperm rushed out of her pussy, which had been gaped 9 inches wide.

“Ouuhh,” Ellie moaned, her tongue out, completely unconscious.

“Wooh, I needed that,” Marcy said, “But we’re not done yet,” She put her foot on Ellie’s womb and pushed. The stream of sperm had been turned into a violent river, spraying cum all over the floor. She kept pushing on the Ellie’s belly while stroking her cock, until her womb was no longer inflated. She flipped the angel girl over with her foot so Ellie’s ass was up and her face was down on the floor.

“Damn, that sure is a divine ass. Brace yourself bitch!” Marcy said. 

Ellie regained consciousness, “W-Wh…what’s going on?” She asked.

Marcy didn’t respond, she just thrusted her cock into the little angel, balls deep, ripping through her insides. Ellie let out a guttural scream until her throat was clogged by the monster cock pushing all the way through. The monster cock had forced her back up straight and her head to look up at the ceiling. Ellie was frozen with shock. She looked in front of her and saw a red horse cock head exiting her mouth. Her entire body shook as the red monster cock throbbed. Ellie winced every time because the spikes would inflate with every throb. They felt sharp in her throat, although they were as dull as a butter knife, they were big. Marcy pulled her cock out slowly, making sure every spike was agonizingly painful for Ellie, then she thrusted back in again. 

Ellie was in tears and she was too weak to fight it anymore, she couldn’t move and she could barely feel her legs and arms. Her eyes were crossed and her tongue was out, drooling. Marcy started to fuck her rapidly, tearing her asshole wide open, although no blood was drawn, as celestials don’t bleed. Ellie squirted at every thrust, coating the floor in a massive puddle of her juices. Marcy quickened her pace.

“You really suck at doing God’s work, you know that?”  
Ellie couldn’t say anything.

“I think I’ll send you back to him, a failure. And since you won’t be strong enough to fly back there, I might as well send you the easy way,” Marcy said. 

She grabbed Ellie’s arm’s and came, while her cock was all the way through, covering the nearby wall with a few gallons of hot white sperm. Ellie’s body rocked with every pulsating throb. The spikes expanding every time. Tears were streaming down her face, she was helpless and weak. 

Marcy eventually stopped thrusting after every last drop had been drained from her balls. She then peeled the tight girl’s body off of her cock. It wasn’t easy, but she grabbed Ellie’s neck and pulled her off, every spike making it difficult to give way. Eventually she reached the head and the last spike came out with easy. Half of her ass was hanging out of her rear, gaped beyond belief.

“Damn, that is fucking nasty,” Marcy said. Ellie said nothing, she just cried in shame.

Marcy put her mouth close to Ellie’s ear, “Thanks for everything, angel bitch,” she inhaled deeply, taking the rest of angel’s life force. The little angel’s body went from a gleaming Aryan white figure, to a lifeless dark grey in a matter of seconds, her body shrinking by the second until her body was nothing but a dark gray sack of skin and bones. Marcy smirked and tossed the lifeless body to the ground. The second it hit the floor, it crumpled into a pile of ash, infinity war style.

“Well, that was fun, I’m should go celebrate by fucking some nuns?” Marcy said. She transformed back into a black brunette, hiding her true form, she left the club.

Ellie woke up in heaven, right in front of God the Father.

“Father! Oh, goodness, I’m so sorry father.”

“You are a failure. My daughter,” God said.

“Please father, she snuck up on me.”

“You’re first visit to Earth, I told you to be careful and you clearly disregarded my warnings, easily letting a demon obtain your life force, giving them incredible power, do you realize what you’ve done?”

“Yes, I do. I won’t let it happen again father.”

“No you will not. I’m sending you to your brother down in hell. I’m sure a thousand years down there will teach you some manners.”

“No, not Lucifer, please father, I’ll do anything you want, just please don’t send me to Lucifer.”

“If you wish to have intercourse with demons, you might as well do it in the safety of their own home.”

“Please don’t do this, dad.”

“I’ll tell lucifer to send you back after you’ve learned your lesson.”

“No, don’t!”

“See you in a thousand years…daughter,” God waved his hand and she fell unconscious. She woke up in strange place, it was hot and dark. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the floor from the giant dark gray cloud covering the entire sky. She got up off the ground and saw that she was in a cage hanging from a castle. It was surrounded by lava.

A large 18 foot tall creature flew by. It was a red humanoid figure with large dragon wings. The creature landed on the cage, shaking it back and forth, knocking over Ellie, who lost her balance.

“Hello, sister,” the deep voice said. She looked at the large yellow eyes in fear.


	2. Meeting the Dark Lord

“Lu-Lucifer…” Ellie said, her lip trembling. Holding onto her cage was a minotaur with wings, yellow eyes, huge muscles, and wearing nothing but pants.

“That’s me, and you must be Ellie, I hear you’re only a few hundred years old, welcome to the family. And more importantly, welcome to Underworld! I’ve been expecting you for quite some time,” The giant devil said, smiling. He flashed his sharp teeth, Ellie shuddered.

“I’m expected?” Ellie asked.

“Of course you are, God sent me a message explicitly describing what I’m supposed to do with you down here. Usually I don’t listen to him, but you seem like a nice girl, so why not, right?”

“Oh, well that’s a relief, but why am I in a cage?”

“That’s where you landed here. Humans always land in their specific hell loop unless specified otherwise. Demons always land in the platform next to the Demon portal to the surface, and as for celestials, well we can land anywhere, but it takes practice.”

“Huh,” Ellie said.

“I know, it’s weird. So anyways let’s get you out of here. Hold on tightly,” he said. He slashed his claw against the chain and the cage fell. Ellie held on tightly to the bars of the giant steel bird cage.

“Wooaahh!!” she screamed. It fell 1,500 feet before slamming into the ground. Ellie lost her grip and her back hit the other side of the cage. 

“AAhhaAAhh!” she screamed.

“You’re alright,” Lucifer said, landing gently on the ground nearby. He went over to the cage and pried open the bars. 

“Thanks,” Ellie said.

Lucifer transformed back into his normal 10 foot tall form.

“So that’s what you really look like?” She asked.

“Yes, this is my true form,” Lucifer said. He wore a black blazer, a white button down shirt, black pants, and a black belt with a gold pentagram belt buckle which matched his gold toed black dress shoes. To top it off, he had a red tie that matched his red face. Black horns came 8 inches out from his forehead and curved into a right angle going nearly a foot upwards. They had the texture of a ram’s horn.

Ellie noticed a slight bulge in his pants but disregarded it.

“Well, you certainly have style,” Ellie said.

“Thank you for being honest,” he said, “Most of the demons here flatter me and tell me what I want to hear.”

“How did you know I was telling the truth?”

“I know when everyone tells the truth of not, it’s a true skill.”

“What did God want you to do with me?”

“Quite a few things. First, he told me to “fix your attitude problem”, but I guess that’s just him being an asshole, you seem like a well-mannered young lady. He also told me to teach you how things work down here in hell, you know, the punishments, torture, etcetera. And the last thing he told me was quite peculiar.”

“What is it?” Ellie asked.

“He wanted me to give you combat training, or to have one of my demons teach you. It’s peculiar because he almost never recognizes that we are usually far better skilled than most Angels.”

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way,” Ellie said.

“Oh yes, my dear, I am so incredibly sorry about Marcy. After she defiled you, she went down to a convent and did the same to a bunch of nuns. Now usually I would support that kind of thing, but I told her that Angels are off limits, and then she abused your stolen power to take advantage of those poor women, it was despicable. I should have you know that your stolen power has been revoked, Marcy is now back to her normal form again.”

“Wait, is she here?” Ellie asked.

“Why yes, she is in chains over the gas pit. It’s like a lava pit except the liquid metal inside is superheated so that small bubbles of gaseous iron start to float up into the air. I’ve tried it myself for the test run and I must say, it is quite agonizing. She should be there for the next decade or two as penance.”

“Wow…I didn’t realize demons get punished too, and in such an excruciating way.”

“Well someone has to keep them in line, somehow,” Lucifer said, he looked down at Ellie with a smile.

Ellie smirked and asked, “So where did that revoked power go?”

“I took it, but you can have it back if you would like,” he said.

“Thanks, and yes I would, but maybe later, I get my power back when I die and go back to heaven, but I’ve never been supercharged like that before.”

“It’s quite fun, you should try it,” Lucifer said, “Anyways, if you need anyone to talk to about what happened, I’m here, although probably don’t want to talk to me about it, you know since she’s a demon and I’m the devil. We do have some humans you can talk to, or if you want to talk to an angel or something–”

“No, no angels. They’d look down on me with disgust. A young angel who’s a slut for demon dick. Marcy raped me, she fucked my womb, then fucked me all the way through, in my ass.”

“I heard, and I am so sorry,” Lucifer said, “If you’d like we can arrange something so she can be raped as you were, would you like that?”

“No, no. God no…alright maybe, but not right now. Right now I don’t want to be anywhere near her.”

Lucifer looked down at her, “I am so sorry about this Ellie. It’s my fault she did this to you, you know. Down here, we teach that angels are weak and pathetic, and some Demons get off on the suffering of others, well most do, that’s what makes them demons, you know? Well anyways, it’s our teachings down here, my teachings, that led this to happen, and I’m truly sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she said.

“So, while you’re down here, there are a few things you have to do.”

“Oh no,” Ellie said.

“Firstly, we have a dress code, you will have to abide by this dress code during the working hours of the day. If any demons make you uncomfortable or harass you, just let me know and I’ll handle it. You also have a house waiting for you, here’s the key,” Lucifer tossed a golden key to Ellie, “Gigi here will show you the way. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he started to walk away, “Oh and one more thing. If you try to leave through the demon portal without authorization you’ll turn to ash and be permanently erased from existence. If you try to fly out of hell, the clouds will shock you and you’ll fall back to the ground. Have a good night,” he said. He turned back into his monstrous form from earlier and flew away.

She followed Gigi to the house. The giant black mansion sat on a large pedestal above a lake of lava. A long staircase went up to it.

Ellie inspected the house. There was a dark living room with a satin couch, the fireplace was throwing off a lot of heat. The kitchen had a black granite countertop with all the best appliances. Her bedroom was like a throne. A large king size bed. Ellie sank into it. She looked up at Gigi, who was standing next to her.

“Alright angel girl, only Hell-approved clothing is inside the drawers here. They match your exact size, the Dark Lord will see you in the morning, farewell.”

Ellie tried to get some sleep. In less than an hour, she was drooling on the dark-red pillow, fast asleep.


End file.
